


I Can’t Imagine My Life Without You

by CollieLover234



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollieLover234/pseuds/CollieLover234
Summary: Charity has planned a surprise engagement Vanessa will she say yes?





	1. Chapter 1

It was Monday Morning, the light was just peaking through the curtains. Charity was in bed, awake and spooning Vanessa who was still asleep, she wrapped her arms round Vanessa and buried her face into her neck, “I am so lucky” she thought to herself. She listened to the atmosphere around her, nothing but the odd bird chirping and hearing Vanessa quietly snoring 

Vanessa was aroused from her slumber to find hands wrapped around her, she felt a warm body up against her “Hey you” She whispered to Charity who was laying next to her.

Charity’s eyes widened as she heard that sweet voice.“Finally she’s awake.” Charity said as she placed soft kisses on her neck, it made Vanessa tingle a bit, she looked at her phone it was a text from Rhona.

*Hey meet me outside the sugary at 10. R xx*

Vanessa knew she had to lie to Charity, she couldn’t let her find out what she was doing so she made up an excuse.

“Ugh, I hate to tell you this but I’ve got work.” Vanessa as she turned to face Charity who was still holding her. 

“Can you just call in sick?” Charity said stroking Vanessa cheek with her thumb. She hated it when her tiny blonde rocket woman had to work, she just wanted to enjoy these moments with her

“I would but, Rhona’s on holiday.” Vanessa said softly putting a finger to Charity’s lips “we can continue this later, promise”

“Fine!” Charity said as she kissed Vanessa softly, she watched as Vanessa pulled the covers off herself and climbed out of bed. Charity felt a waft of cold air hit her as the sheets fell back on the bed, she watched as Vanessa walk out of the room closing the door behind her.

The room fell silent again, as Charity watched the door, all she could hear was the creaking of the floorboards getting further and further away. When the noise faded, her eyes darted to the top draw of her bedside table.

She carefully opened the draw to see a little black box hidden away under a load of old papers. Carefully, she lifted the papers and took the box from its place, she held the box in front of her and opened it gently to find a beautiful engagement ring in there. The ring was rose gold with diamonds all around it and one big one in the centre, It started dazzling in the sunlight.

“Don’t you worry babe, I’m gonna make you the happiest person alive.” Charity said as she looked at the ring. Suddenly she heard footsteps get louder and louder and quicker and quicker across the floor. She panicked and quickly hid the box under the pillow before Vanessa walked in with a bath rob around her. She hesitated to look at the woman lying there all wrapped up in the sheets.

“I thought you’d be up by now.” Vanessa said as she walked round to her side of the bed.

“Well I thought you would like to..you know.” Charity said as she darted her eyes to the empty spot next to her. She had to make a quick excuse for why she was still there.

“You know I would.” Vanessa said as she sat down on the bed

“Well come on then.” Charity said as she tugged her shoulders back so that Vanessa would fall into her arms. “You look proper sexy in that bathrobe though.”

Charity was cradling Vanessa in her arms and stroking her hair, she wanted to keep her to herself but she knew she had work, she had just got her job back aswell.

“Look i’d Love to stay but I have to go” Vanessa said as she got up off the bed 

“I love you Ness” Charity whispered.

“I love you too” she said as she kissed Charity on her head before getting dressed.

When she was dressed Charity was still in that bed, she hadn’t moved and she didn’t want to either. Vanessa had gathered all her things together, before she left she turned to Charity and smiled 

“Meet me at one o’clock.” Charity said “I have a special surprise for you.”

“Ok, I Love You.” Vanessa said before she walked out 

“I love you too.” Charity said with a sad tone in her voice, she didn’t want Vanessa to go but she had to.

When Vanessa left, Charity took the box from out under the pillow and held it up she was going to propose today.

Charity’s palms were sweaty, she was so nervous about Vanessa’s response. She closed the lid of the box and held it in her hand

“Charity! Where are you?” Chas’ booming voice rippled through the house

Charity was laying on her back, she closed her eyes and her arms dropped down on either side of her, she let her chest rise and fall taking in lots of air, she had to pick up the courage to go downstairs and tell Chas the plan. 

Charity sat up and pulled the sheets off herself, the cold air hitting her skin once again. She quickly picked up her dressing gown and wrapped herself in it

She walked to the top of the stairs and sat on the top step, she could still hear Chas trying to find her. “Here” She said quietly gripping the box

Chas walked to the stairs and stopped at the bottom, she looked up at Charity who had her head down looking at the box.

“What’s that?” Chas asked stating at Charity “are you ok?”

Charity sat there in silence, she didn’t know what to say, “I’m just nervous..” Charity said finally “..nervous of what she’ll say.” She said gripping the box again.

Chas’ eye narrowed “she will say yes, I’m sure of it, she loves you and you love her and if she rejects you then I will be having words.” Chas said grasping The banister.

Charity looked down at Chas and smiled, “Thanks babe.” She said quietly,

The house fell silent again the Charity hyped up about her plan. “I’ve planned a special picnic for Ness and I and then after I’m going to propose to her.” Charity said smiling “Can I miss work today please?” She said lowly as she knew Chas’ usual response.

“Of course you can.” Chas said as she looked up at the blonde on the stairs 

Charity’s head shot up, did she hear clearly? Did Chas just allow her to have the day off? “Thanks Chas”

“It’s ok, now you go out there and propose to the woman you love.” Chas said trying to keep her spirits up

Charity got up from the top step and walked into her bedroom to get ready, she put the ring on her bed and then she walk to her wardrobe and opened it, she spotted the suit that she wore the first time she kissed Vanessa. She grab the sleeve to take a better look, “Perfect” She said to herself as she took out and laid it on the bed. She stepped back to take a better look, her chest rose then fell, looking back at that moment a couple of years ago, the party in full flow upstairs and music was as loud as ever, but in that moment it was just them and a bottle of whiskey and then full on passion. Was she really going to marry the love of her life?


	2. Chapter 2

Charity looked herself in the mirror and smiled, in the reflection she saw picture of her, Vanessa and the boys they were going to be a great family. Then she saw a picture of her, Vanessa and Debbie with Jack and Sarah. Charity’s smile was even brighter now.

“Oh babe, you are gonna be a great mum and a granny.” She said to herself

Charity felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she got it out to have a look. It was half past twelve and she hadn’t even go any food yet so she quickly grabbed all have things and the engagement ring and ran downstairs.

She sounded like an elephant thumping down those stairs it rattled through the house so much that it scared Victoria out of her skin.

“where are you going?” She turned round to see Charity fumbling with the door. 

“none of your business!” Charity said angrily

“Chas wanted to give you this, we all helped out making it.” Victoria said as she placed something down on the table

“Vic whatever it is I don’t...” Charity stopped mid sentence with her jaw dropped down to the floor. There in front of her was picnic hamper filled with lots of food. There were crisps, sandwiches, strawberries, sausage rolls and load of other goodies 

“How did you do this?” Charity said as she walked towards the table not believing her eyes.

“Well we all sort of guessed what Vanessa might like as she literally comes round for lunch everyday.” Vic said

Charity gave Victoria a hug, she was so lucky to have amazing family and friends around her, it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside knowing that she had the most amazing family. “Thank you.” Charity said as she hugged Victoria.

When the two stopped hugging, Charity looked over at the hamper “There’s something missing from this picnic.” Charity said to herself.

“Drink?” Vic said randomly.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I was thinking!” Charity said as she rushed out the back room to the cellar 

She opened the door carefully looking down the stairs, her legs felt tingly remembering walking down there to change a barrel that night.

Step by step, walking down the stairs slowly to find the perfect drink. She got to the bottom step and saw the chair.

A little dusty but not to old, sitting in the middle of the room with its off red and the details of it, unrecognisable, but it wasn’t any old chair, it was the chair that first set their feelings for each other, walking past running her hand across the leather, it brought back those memories, it was all a blur 

She walked towards the shelves that were filled with coloured liquids, with bottles all shapes and sizes. From the north-eastern French champagne to the Veneto made Italian Prosecco, she pondered what her choice would be.

All those fancy drinks were not really what she was looking for. She soon spotted a bottle right at the back of the shelf that looked very familiar. she took down the bottle from the shelf and read the label, it read “Scottish Whiskey”. Where did she know that name from? then she remembered the sweetened taste that made her drunk that night.

“Perfect!” She said, she tucked it under her arm and walked back to the staircase.

When she got back in the back room, Vanessa was standing there in blazer and leggings with her small leather bag round her shoulder smiling at her,

“Hey babe.” Charity said as she walked up to her, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and her heart started racing, she loved this woman so much and she was about to take the next step. She wrapped her hands around her waist and smiled “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“What is it?” Vanessa asked wrapping her hand round her lovers neck pulling her in closer.

“You will have to wait and see” Charity said as she kissed Vanessa passionately. “You have to go and wait in the car.”

“Why?” Vanessa said looking confused.

“Because I’m taking you somewhere special.” Charity said stroking Vanessa hair behind her ear. “You go and sit in the car and I will be there in a second ok?”

“Well, I’ve got a surprise for you too.” Vanessa said smiling “but I want to do mine first.”

“Fine I suppose my surprise can wait.” Charity said

Vanessa smiled again and kissed Charity, she walked to the front and stopped to admire Charity, “I love you.” She said before walking out and closing the door behind her.

The room was quiet again with the only sound coming from the pub, looking at the basket, Charity smiled again she was going to make her the happiest woman alive

Charity checked her pocket to see if the ring was there, she took the box out and took another look at the ring, it was twice as bright this time, it was so pretty.

What was she doing? Her lover is waiting in the car for her and she’s here looking at this precious ring so She quickly grabbed the basket and walked outside to her car.

She walked outside to her car, it was a bit cold but the sun was still shining, she could see Vanessa through the back window looking at her phone.

Charity opened the boot of her car to put the picnic basket in. Vanessa looked round to see what she was doing 

“What’s that for?” She asked confused.

Charity closed the car boot and walked round to the front and got in “you will have to wait and see!” Charity said as she shut the door.

“I love it when you surprise me.” Vanessa said

“So do I.” Charity said as she pulled her seatbelt round her. “Ready to go?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Vanessa said as she put her hand on Charity’s hand “The look on your face will be the most amazing thing.” 

Charity leaned over and kissed Vanessa before putting the keys in the ignition and slowly driving away.

It started to rain as they were driving it was quite heavy, Charity was finding it hard to drive in these conditions.

She drove down a country lane with beautiful hills and trees on the horizon with livestock in each field grazing happily. Suddenly there was a loud bang coming from the car, it had scared the life out of both of them. Charity quickly pulled over to the grass verge. She stopped the car and took the keys out

Vanessa quickly jumped out of the car to see what had happened, Charity just sat there in silence. Everything she had planned was ruined, she took big deep breaths, watching her chest rise and fall. She put her head on the steering wheel and started to tear up.

Vanessa came back into the car, “I’m not a mechanic, but I can say that’s a problem with the exhaust.” She said.

Charity didn’t say anything, her plans were messed up and there was nothing she could do, She didn’t lift her head up from her place on the steering wheel she was too upset.

The rain trickled down the window of the car, apart from the rain hammering down on the steel, it was silent in the car.

“Hey, do you remember he day you and Johnny did some painting and you got the paint all over you?” Vanessa said giggling.

Charity lifted her head up from the steering wheel “Good job it was ready mixed and not acrylic.” Charity smiled, “And I also remember the time that you were cooking with the boys and you spilt the flour everywhere.” Charity laughed.

The two of them were in fits of laughter remembering all those memories, when the laughing had stopped they both looked at each other lovingly, Charity held Vanessa’s hands.

“Vanessa, you have changed my life, yes ok you may have locked us in the cellar, but it was the best moment of my life. You are the one who encourages me to get out of bed every morning, and all that stuff at the start that I don’t want to mention, you helped me through it, you showed me that I could do it and you showed me how to be strong, and I Can’t Imagine My Life Without You.” Charity said tearing up.

Vanessa started to tear up too, She was so overwhelmed by Charity’s speech

“Charity, Thank you for everything, that night was so magical, and I see you have the same suit on from that night.”

Charity looked down at her suit pretending that she didn’t know “oh yeah, so I am.”

Vanessa continued “I love you with my whole heart, you’re an amazing mother to 4 amazing children, you are so strong and brave and beautiful and I Can’t Imagine My Life Without You either.” Vanessa said.

Charity and Vanessa both took out their rings and held them out in front of them then they both stopped and looked at each other, “Jinx!” They both said together as they both started laughing, once it stopped, they took deep breaths “will you marry me?...Yes!” They both said together before kissing passionately and putting their rings on each other’s fingers

“So what now? We can’t go anywhere.” Vanessa said looking out the front window, it had stopped raining just for them

“I’ll give Debs a call to see if Cain is about, but in the meantime, you can come with me!” Charity said as she got out the car and running to the boot

“Why?” Vanessa said following her.

Charity opened the boot showing Vanessa what was in there “care for some lunch and some fun?” Charity winked

“I would love some, I’m starving and a bit of fun sounds nice!” Vanessa said grabbing Charity’s hand.

The two of walked hand in hand to a picnic area not far away from where they parked to enjoy their free time together.

Vanessa looked at Charity and whispered “I love you and thank you for everything.”


End file.
